disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven
It is a legendary place, located at the very top of the Normal Side, where souls that were not allied with the devils are said to inevitably go. It is also the home of all the angels and the souls of deceased gods. It is also a home of Belobog, who is known to live in an area called "The White Void", from where he rules the Disney Multiverse. It is unknown where Heaven came from, or if there is indeed a God there. Odin's passing has re-inforced interest in Heaven. Descrption and History Heaven has been known to exist from old scriptures from Olympus, where they discussed where fallen gods would go. An incident involving a boy and his donkey provided evidence of Heaven and God in the multiverse. Geography Odin resides in an area known as "Circus Deus", an area reserved for deceased gods like him and Frigga. Along them are not only the Warriors Three (Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun) and Uranus himself, but also several Olympians killed during the initial conflict between the Gods and Devils, such as Plouton. Belobog rests within "The White Void", a place where he can slowly heal himself to strength. Due to the Infinity Gauntlet incident, he has been taking a long rest there, and is likely to never recover unless the damage to the Multiverse is undone. The "Holy Rookery" is where the angels lay for their role in the ultimate battle between the good and the evil. Here are also the heroes of Elysium, who went here after their role in the war against the Devils was fulfilled and Hercules saved them from the Underworld, in an event called the Harrowing of Hell. The "Everlasting Meadow" is the place where blessed souls end up going. Gallery Current Residents of Heaven Deceased Gods * Odin * Frigga * Volstagg * Heimdall * Fandral * Hogun * Uranus * Plouton Blessed Mortal Souls * Kerchak - After serving his duty in defeating La. * Kerchak's son - After Sabor was slain * Sitka * Queen Athena * Tarzan’s parents * Ellie Fredricksen * Bambi’s mom * James ( the princess and the frog ) * James Norrington * Weatherby Swann * the Wyvern Clan's members - After helping the Cyborg Gargoyles * Belle’s mom * Koda’s mom * Tala * Coral * Bing Bong * Doc Hudson - After training Cruz one last time. * General Li * Mace Windu - After training Rey * Kit Fisto * Saesee Tiin * Agen Kolar * Plo Koon * Luminara Unduli * Shaak Ti * Yaddle - Soul freed after Palpaltine was defeated * Adi Gallia * Stass Allie * Yarael Poof * Ki-Adi-Mundi * Aayla Secura - After training Rey * Sors Bandeam and the other younglings - freed after the defeat of Palpatine * Depa Billaba * Zett Jukassa * Han Solo - When asked why he wasn't going on posthumous adventures, he replied "I lived a really full life, haven't I?" * Princess Leah * Howard Stark * Maria Stark * Meredith Quill - After the defeat of Ego, her soul was freed. * Maya Hansen - After Aldrich Killian was defeated, her soul was freed. * Wu Han * Dr. Mar-Vell - After the death of Ronan, her soul was freed. * Teddy Valiant * Marvin Acme - Soul freed after Judge Doom was defeated. * Lekmet Angels * Mufasa * St. Peter * Angel Kitty * Perseus * Odysseus * Al the Boss Angel (Angels in the Outfield) Notes * The DreamWorks multiverse's God resides in his heaven, though it is unknown if he has allowed any souls there. Category:Worlds Category:The Afterlife